A New York State of Mind
by LMiC2001
Summary: New York City's oldest detective has fathered many children, including one who was stolen by the Order of Dagon. BtVS/New Amsterdam/ Wonderfalls/Roswell/Stargate- Dawn's Real Family. Sequel to Sketches in the Dirt.
1. Still Missing

**Still Missing**

_This is the second story set in the "Sketches verse." It might be helpful to read the first, Sketches in the Dirt before this one. _

_Disclaimer: While I do own a nearly complete set of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer DVD's, I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate/ SG-1 or __New Amsterdam__. They have a lot of people making money from them. _

_Spoilers: BtVS: __Chosen__/ NA through at least Episode 5- but pre episode 1 for this chapter / SG-1: post ascension (not an integral part of this story- there will be a third story to allow a reunion). _

_Disclosure: So that I will not be accused of plagiarism, this was also somewhat inspired by a plot thread from the Sarah Jane Adventures: 'Whatever happened to Sarah Jane?' but does not feature dialogue, characters or devices. _

**Order of Dagon Monastery – ****Czech****Republic**

"But the child's father still remembers her," the junior assistant monk stated in alarm as the senior member of the order began to chant the spells necessary to house The Key in flesh.

"He's a mystical father, remember," whispered another to the junior assistant.

And indeed he did remember. The deals they'd made with devils had been partially his responsibility. Paying Dracula's moving expenses to Sunnydale plus an extra 10 on the poker debt of a certain monsignor to the undead beast just for the blood of the Slayer he'd extracted. And the secret spells passed under the cloak of night in a dark alley from a wizard specializing in genetics which he had sought to make this work, anything to protect The Key.

They had the genetic material pulled from a bit of that blood and used it to replace the genetic material of the child they'd kidnapped from Chicago, Illinois. She was the happy teenaged child of a normal human mother and mystical man, a human without the ability to stay permanently dead, yet still supposedly mortal. There were others from the bloodline that they might have chosen, but her half siblings were too old for this project so it had to be her. So they magically replaced the mother's genetic material with the Slayer's to change the child to a fully mystical one, because only a fully mystical person with a soul could house The Key.

Unfortunately, the one thing they couldn't beg, borrow or steal was an untainted, living, disembodied child's soul. This was why they had become kidnappers, the scum of all decent society. However they had cleaned up their own mess by removing all physical evidence of the child from the lives and memories of every person she'd ever met, except her father. It was not part of the plan that David Johnson (formerly John York, and soon to be John Amsterdam) remember his daughter. But they'd try to find a way to work around that little glitch, if they lived long enough.

The junior assistant pulled his mind from the memories of his deeds to the chanting which now required his assistance. The Key was now flesh and new memories were being created as they opened the portal sending her to Sunnydale, California to be the Slayer's sister, even though daughter was more accurate.

The chanting continued clearing away all residual traces of the portal and the work they'd done that night. The junior assistant was the only one to escape from the slaughter an hour later.

He survived long enough to tell the Slayer the edited version of the tale a few weeks later, before following his brothers to his death.

**Ten years later**

Dawn Summers pointed the movers to the various rooms based on the color of the sticker on the boxes. She thought it was self explanatory three weeks ago when she packed the container in London but one of the movers it turned out was color blind. As she was paying them by the hour, directing him was cheaper in the long run than making him ask the others.

After this she would walk the 3 blocks to the building that the Council had bought on her recommendation. It used to house _Salinski's Restoration and Book Binding_. Now the name on the front said _Summers' Restoration and Book Binding_.

The kind Mr. Salinski frequently talked to Dawn during her many acquisition trips to the occult book district near Greenwich Village and was one of the few who dealt fairly even when they heard it was for the Council. Many others started at a kingly price and barely haggled when they learned the old venerable institution was involved.

When he expressed a desire to retire she took a proposal to the Giles. Within weeks Mr. Salinski was on his way to Florida with a healthy and very fair profit and the Council was about to begin operations in New York.

Dawn remembered standing in front of them, the whole Senior Council, pleading for the creation of the New York group. The lights dimmed and she'd used the projector attached to the laptop for the presentation.

_"We've been reactive to situations for more than ten years. It's time we did a little proactive planning. Step one __New York City__. Not a major hot spot but there is an established demon community. There are a couple of localized portals that reach specific dimensions, mainly for the food for the previously mentioned demon community. _

_"I want us to set up a hub in __New York__. One of the bookbinders in the occult district wants to retire and he owns the whole building, four floors so let's talk about that first. He's been living in an apartment on the top floor. There are two others up there. I say we keep those for Council use. One dedicated to the Council, the others as accommodations for special guests. It will be cheaper and safer than a hotel._

_"The building currently has office spaces set up on the second and third floors. Those leases are up in two months. We could give notice of non-renewal immediately with the possibility of a month or so of flexibility. Keep the second floor as offices but turn the third floor into a dorm with living space for resident slayers. There is also a very nice basement with ten foot ceilings and no vermin. We could make that a workout space for the slayers. It already has sound proofing."_

_Dawn tried not to fidget. The projector lights, besides being very hot, made it impossible to see the faces of the others in the room. Unfortunately, they could still see her clearly. _

_The images on the screen changed from photos and blue prints of the building to her plan for the binding business. _

_"Mr. Salinski has three very competent assistants. I want to offer them jobs to keep the business running. Now why keep the restoration business? For two reasons, it keeps up a front for the neighborhood and provides access to some really old texts and manuscripts that we may have lost in the bomb. We'll know who has what if it is dangerous and could possibly copy some of them for our own use, though we'll have to be really careful. Oh and bonus, income. _

_"And why keep the second floor office spaces? Simply stated I want the space for translators. Currently all our translators are here or on an active hellmouth. This will not do. We were really vulnerable when the bomb blew. It killed most of the Senior Council members and over 80 of our translators. We cannot stay in one place anymore. I recommend at least four places besides an active hellmouth or here. If we spread out we're less vulnerable. Are there any questions?" She paused to ask as the room lights were turned on. _

_"You keep referring to spaces for the slayers. How many are we talking about?" Giles asked rather hesitantly._

_"Four initially, with one of those being a senior team member. I would prefer them all to be moderate to experienced level slayers who are old enough to handle pressure. This is not a hellmouth but it is still __New York__. Eventually I suspect we will need to increase this to as high as twelve, but not just to serve __New York__. I see this as a reserve pool. For instance if __Boston__ or __Cleveland__ or __Birmingham__ needed help we could be there without pulling slayers away from other active situations._

_"I also don't want this to be another school. We have twelve of those now. If any of the slayers we have are underage then New York Public School or home schooling will have to be arranged, and we'd need parental consent or guardianship in case of medical emergencies. Does that make sense?" She asked._

_"It does and it sounds like a good plan to me," Giles said to voice his approval._

_"I'm in. Though it will be a couple of months before Jenny is ready to take over __Phoenix__, I'd love to have the __New York__ senior space," Faith jumped in before another slayer could call dibs._

_"I'm free in about a month," Xander offered, "Why don't I meet you there with my trusty tool belt and we'll see what renovations you might want to make."_

_"Oh and I can do that nonviolence thing that Lorne loves on the business part of the building so that it is protected," __Willow__ began to babble. "And general protective wards…"_

_"So it's a go?" Dawn asked looking hopeful before __Willow__ could continue._

_Giles looked around the room and asked officially, "All in favor?"_

_The vote was unanimous._

"That's the last box Ms. Summers," the color blind mover declared.

Dawn directed him to the kitchen then signed their paperwork and the check.

"Thank you, gentlemen, for your hard work today," she said following them out and locking the door.

A short walk in the chilly spring air and she entered the store.

"Hi Xander," she called out as she entered. Only two of the binders had accepted the offered employment and she yelled a greeting to them in the back room as she hung up her jacket.

Xander finished installing the last shelf for the bookstore side of the business. They were not going to carry commercial offerings but would strictly sell antiques or manuscripts. The refurbishing side would be the main income but this would supplement it as well. They were going to have hungry slayers to feed after all.

Not that they had to have the income, but Dawn remembered living with more than twenty in a three bedroom house. Frugality was a lesson she had learned well.

"So anything new," she asked returning to the front.

"Not much," he said giving the shelf one last wiggle. He descended the ladder and put the tools and the toolbox in the back room.

"Are we ready?" she asked as Xander placed books on the top shelf.

"Dawn, give me two minutes to put the ladder away then you can flip the switch and the sign. Then we will play a rousing game of hurry up and wait," Xander quipped noting that it was a full five minutes earlier than the announced grand opening.

Three minutes later the sign was flipped and they were officially open for business.

Detective John Amsterdam left the crime scene feeling wrung out. These were the cases he hated. The father was dead because he tried to protect his child and best friend from kidnappers. The mother had been in DC on business and was on the next flight. His latest partner, Edward or something, was on his way to meet the mother. This was not news you gave over the phone and the best they could hope for from the press was to hold the story until 11 p.m.

These were the days he thought about her. Dawn Marie Johnson, his own child, who had vanished without a trace. Annette did not even remember carrying the girl in her womb. And all his photos were gone, even the ones he normally hid in his workshop. After ten years he should be able to deal with it better. Damn, these were the days he wished he still drank.

He'd settle for food instead. CSI would be at least another 2 hours. The A/V lab was working on traffic cams to try to trace the van. His partner would be back in an hour and a half. He would definitely have a sandwich. Wasn't there a deli about 2 blocks over near all those odd booksellers?

Half an hour later he finished off the Rueben, checked with A/V- not done yet, and decided that he needed to walk and talk to people. Maybe the merchants saw something. Doubtful, but at least he was 'canvassing the neighborhood.'

_Manes Made Tame_ had not seen or heard anything. Neither had _Dagwood's Deli, Darkside of the Moon Music, or __Sharon__'s Slips to Shrouds._

Then he walked in to _Summers' Restoration and Book Binding _and his world tilted literally as he found himself hanging upside down. "What the hell?" he exclaimed.

"Excuse me, Sir. We don't allow weapons in our shop," a red haired woman said looking a little smug.

"I'm on the job. The force requires me to carry it," John impatiently explained.

"Oops," said the woman hopping off her seat and taking his hand. "Enter," she commanded.

Suddenly he was back on his feet and in the shop. "May I see your badge for a moment?" she requested.

"Ok," he agreed hesitantly and watched as she studied it for a moment her lips silently moving, then she handed it back to him.

"As long as you have the badge with the gun," she said grimacing on the last word, "you will be allowed entrance without the topsy turvy effects. The same will apply for all other official officers."

"Thank you. Ms. Summers?" he asked.

"No actually she'll be back in a moment. I'm Willow. I was just reinforcing the less conventional security when you walked in. I'm afraid I don't like guns much," she confided.

"Thus the, as you say, topsy turvy?" John asked and Willow nodded. "John Amsterdam," he stated offering her a hand.

The bell on the door rattled as Xander walked in followed by Dawn. John stared at her unconsciously holding his breath.

Xander noticed first and asked, "Willow, who is this and why is he staring at Dawn?"

"A policeman. John … er…Holland, I think. And I have no idea. Is he breathing?" Willow replied.

"I remember you," Dawn whispered, "your face at least. And a pink bicycle with purple tassels and strong cold winds."

"Um, Dawnie, your bike was red," Willow started to say.

Dawn started shaking her head with a smile of wonder. "Willow, these are real memories. Before the monks interfered," she emphatically replied.

Xander's eyes grew wide as he comprehended the true meaning behind that statement. "That means they took you from another family to put you in our care. Is this your brother?"

"Yes they took me from a family but I was the only child. This is my father," Dawn clarified as she took a step closer to John.

"But he's so young. And… it's daylight," Willow babbled.

"Are you truly Dawn? Dawn Marie Johnson? I was upside down but I don't think I hit my head," John interrupted almost afraid to believe his eyes. His right hand twitching like it wanted to reach out.

"I think I am. I remember you. And it's the first real memory I've had of anything prior to puberty. You have to realize the other memories are very clear but I know they aren't real. They feel forced now that I have something else to compare them to," she answered forcing her arms to stay by her side as she fought the temptation to just touch him.

"Why am I the only one who remembers the true you? Everyone thought I was crazy," he asked.

"I don't know how you still remember, but I'm glad you do. I do know that some lame monks claimed to have made me and they did change the memories of everyone around me in Sunnydale, where they sent me. So maybe they changed those where they got me from too. I suspect a soul is needed to keep someone alive and as clever as those monks in the Order of Dagon were, that wasn't their specialty," Dawn started pacing.

"What, keeping people alive?" John asked.

"No, well, not that either since they all suffered from an acute case of death shortly after, but I meant creating souls, that was not their job," she stated. "So why haven't you aged?"

"That is a mystery," he stated enigmatically.

"But you aren't a vamp because you're outside in the daytime, so if you look this untouched after ten years, are you aging at all?" Dawn asked pointedly.

"No. I have to change names and professions every few years. It gets to be monotonous," John answered honestly.

"And that makes you?" Xander asked

"Roughly 400 years old," he declared.

"Damn, term life must be a bitch," Xander joked.

And for the first time all day John Amsterdam laughed. "And none of you are freaked out by that. Nor do you think that I'm lying. Amazing."

Xander answered for the rest, "After SunnyHell and all the stuff since? This is barely a blip on the weird shit-o-meter. Xander Harris, by the way," he offered his hand to the detective.

"John Amsterdam." As John shook his hand it hit him, "Oh my God, they sent my daughter to the freaking HELLMOUTH? Why would they ever do that?"

"Oh you see the irony, too," Dawn laughed. "They were idiots. Dead idiots now, but we didn't have anything to do with that. Dawn Summers, by the way," she said taking his hand finally allowing herself the impulse to touch him.

"It is so good to see you again," he said pulling her into a hug he'd waited more than ten years to give.


	2. Meet the Family

**Meet the Family**

_Disclaimer: I still do not own BtVS, __New Amsterdam__, SG-1._

_Spoilers:  Same as before.  Sketches is mentioned a tiny bit more in this one._

**Omar's Club**

"John, stop fidgeting.  The girl will show when she does.  All that wiggling around is making you look like a school boy needing a bathroom," Omar York chided as he served his father a soda.  "Who is it tonight anyway?  Just in case I have to remember where I left my 'best behavior,'" he continued to tease.

John Amsterdam, who had stopped fidgeting, managed to look sheepish as he looked at his drink to answer, "Your half-sister."

Omar's hand stopped moving on the counter and he stared humorlessly at the detective in front of him. "That is not funny, John." 

"Do I look like I'm laughing?" he asked seriously.

"How old is this girl?  Does she know or are you breaking the news to her tonight?" Omar continued to ask.

John smiled as he started to answer, "She knows my age and the legend, though she calls it 'a prophesy.' And she knows she is meeting you tonight, but I didn't tell her your age because…" 

"Because she doesn't like to judge a book by its cover nor people either.  Hi, you must be Omar.  I'm Dawn Summers," she said shaking hands with him across the bar.

"Nice to meet you Dawn.  Maybe 'Pops' will relax some now that you're here," Omar teased and relaxed. 

"Sorry about that," she said looking chagrined.  "Unfortunately I can only stay a few minutes.  I just got back from England three days ago.   I spent more time than I wanted of the last two weeks trying to get a visa for my nanny in England.  It never happened so Danielle and I are here, and Willow offered to babysit tonight.  I'm going to head back early since Danielle is getting used to our new place and I have a pretty full day tomorrow.  I have to interview and do background checks on potential nannies and then worry if they will freak out at the first "dust up" they see.  Oh heck, I'm babbling."

Dawn winced and covered her mouth.  Omar frowned and watched John for his reaction.

John laughed and hugged her, "You babbling is like breathing, it just happens naturally."

"Only when I'm aggravated," she agreed.

"That breathing thing wasn't happening so naturally for you a few days ago," Omar interrupted rolling his eyes before settling them on Dawn and pointing at John. "He had a heart attack in the subway and died in the ER.  He came home an hour later.  He thinks he's found 'the one.'"

"I don't think much of this prophesy.  Well I can't say I like many of them.  They give too little helpful information and too much jerking around. Damn it! This sucks," she sighed. "John, if you die on my watch, I _will_ kick your ass."

"Noted," he smirked.

"You talk about prophesies like you deal with them every day," Omar stated questioningly.

"I do.  I'm an ancient documents translator for the WCI.  Well, that is when I'm not off buying the documents or trinkets or whatever they decide they need this week.  Technically, I'm in charge of the New York office.  The bookstore is one of our public faces.  But most of what I translate are prophesies.  Then we do our best to subvert the bad ones at least," she stated with a hint of pride.

John looked up, shocked when she had said the company name.  "You work for that bunch of old farts?"

"Actually a few years back the 'wool-gathering constipated imbeciles' as we like to think of the unofficial name for the old version of the Watchers Council International found themselves blown to bits.  The force that was behind that eventually turned Sunnyhell into a crater.  We limped out of Sunnyhell on the last vehicle out, an old yellow bus.  Not long afterwards, we reformed the Council and because we'd all lived on the frontlines, we are able to give it heart and perspective," she finished emphatically.

John nodded, gravely.  He understood frontlines and how perspective could change things.

"I need to get going.  I have one more stop to make before I have to be back.  Faith has a bet with Xander that I won't sing 'It's Not Easy Being Green' at a friend's karaoke club.  I promised Willow that Xander would win.  Omar, here's my card.  Call me.  I mean it," she said handing him the card with a smile.

She hugged John.  Kissed his cheek and headed out into the night.


	3. Guy vs Man

**Guy vs. Man**

_Spoilers: Same as first chapter.  Still set in the "Sketches verse."  It helps to have read **Sketches in the Dirt** first but it is not essential.  _

_Disclaimer: I still do not own the shows that I'm twisting around to play together.  I'm just borrowing them to make the plot bunnies go away.  _

_This was actually the first chapter I wrote of the sequel.  I had to go back and write the back story just so it would make sense.  Thank you Duchess for betaing so quickly through all the gobbledygook that email added._

**Summers' Restoration and Book Binding**

"You know you're an idiot, right?" Dawn Summers said the minute the tall man walked through the door of the bookstore. 

Detective John Amsterdam grimaced at the glare the young woman was giving him.  "Oh, for goodness sakes, I'm not even completely across the threshold and the insults start?  What have I done this time?"

"Don't even pretend you don't know," she practically growled as she walked around the counter leaving the half finished work behind.  "I talk to Omar every day.  She's not divorced, John!" 

John sighed, "I almost regret introducing you to your half brother. You are both so meddlesome.  Look, I think she is 'the one.'  I let her know I was interested after I found out she was separated, she sought me out a little later.  I followed her lead."

"Separated is not free, you moron.  She is not legally free to choose you yet.  She is still matrimonially bound to some other poor sod, who may think his wife actually just needs a break due to a crazy work schedule or something," she waved her arms wildly while pacing in front of him.  "My point is do you really think The Powers, or whoever is keeping you alive, are going to sanction your return to mortality based on breaking the rules?  They said you would get that gift 'when you find the one and your souls are wed.'  I'm pretty sure they didn't mean, 'when you hit that,' but I could be wrong." 

"There's no need to be crude, Dawn," he said clenching his jaw.

Dawn sighed, as her arms dropped back to her sides. "John, look, if you've pursued all the women in your life like the helpful conqueror then maybe its time to change the game.  I know that this may sound cheesy but to borrow a sentiment from a classic Eighties movie, 'It's time to stop acting like a guy and start acting like a man.'  You were a guy with Lily and my mother (before the damn monks took away her memory of me.) You're starting to act like 'conqueror guy' with your doctor friend.  Maybe it's time to be a man and take a step back until she is free, because then her soul will be free too."

"I'll think about it," he said, nodding slightly. Then he tilted his head studying the face of his twenty something daughter.  "So, your daughter Danielle's father, was he a guy or a man?"

"He was a man.  An archeologist and a widower, he was a paying guest at a school sponsored dig my last summer of college. We were going to meet up sometime after I graduated but he died a couple of months later in Colorado.  I don't usually talk about him.  It's too personal to share with the others, but I miss him and I really hate that he never met his daughter," Dawn finished with pain in her eyes.

"I bet you never lambasted him for being an idiot," John teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"You'd lose that bet.  I verbally abused his ego while protecting his fine ass from the local nightlife before we were properly introduced.  Mind you, I'd been admiring that fine ass for days," she smirked as she remembered.

"And you call me a 'guy,'" he said dryly.  "I did want to check to see what you thought of that book I brought you."

"The Whitman? It's beautiful but I can't sell it here.  I don't have the right clientele.  You've probably noticed the original Grimm's Fairytales over there complete with grotesque pictures.  That's the clientele for this neighborhood.  For yours, put together its provenance and take it to one of the big money rare book dealers, preferably one with auction capabilities.  If they even got a hint that it had crossed the threshold of a repair shop it would devalue it by reputation," Dawn stated practically. "In fact, Omar has it in your shop in a protected packet so that you will not be seen leaving here with it."

"You are too good to me," he laughed, then kissed her forehead as he turned to leave.

"I know it.  Think about what I said, and be careful out there.  I know you hate waking up in the morgue," she teased as he walked back out of the bookstore.  Then she returned to her work.


	4. Contracts? Who Said Anything About Contr

**Contracts?**** Who Said Anything About Contracts?**

_Disclaimer: I still do not own BtVS or __New Amsterdam__. But I enjoy twisting rope and making knots to fit them together for entertainment purposes. Also the glasses concept is borrowed from Tamora Pierce's _Circle of Magic _books._

Faith called Dawn to give her a warning that she was on her way up to the apartment two minutes before she knocked on the door.  Grateful for the warning, Dawn pulled on her robe and headed to the kitchen. 

The three bedroom apartment was not spacious by most standards but by New York City standards it was huge.  It also included a den which was her home office and had privacy wards in place for just such meetings.

After a very quick rummage through the refrigerator, Dawn grabbed left over pizza, chips, sodas and chocolate candy.

As soon as she opened the door she could see that Faith was agitated.  Dawn followed as the slayer headed straight to the warded office with barely a pause to ask, "Is the munchkin asleep?"

"For a couple of hours now," Dawn answered putting the food on the table that was on the left hand side of the room opposite the desk. 

"Eat," she half commanded, taking only a soda for herself. "I haven't received any apocalyptic memos this week, so you should have time to take the edge off the post-slayage hunger before you tell me what happened."

Two minutes and three slices later, Faith began to talk.  "I overheard you on the phone with your brother, Omar, tonight.  I was at his club and could tell that you were both worried about your pops and the funk this girlfriend has him in.  He was there, too, as you know, so I followed him when he went to meet her, in the park near midnight. She was all, 'Whine, whine. Tell me your secrets or forget you ever met me.' So he does, the stupid, gullible old fart, and she acts like she doesn't believe him.  Then she walks away leavin' him lookin' like a kicked puppy."

Faith leaned in to look Dawn in the eye before continuing. "But here's the thing, your dad barely registers on my slayer senses.  To put it into perspective, you rank higher than he does, ok?  But she is even higher, not up to vamp status, but she makes 'em itchy."

"Itchy how," Dawn asked.

"Itchy like chicken pox or poison ivy," the slayer answered.  "So even though your pops looked rough, I followed her when she left.  She just went home but as she passed some homeless guys they fell over unconscious.  She didn't touch them or anythin' so they could have been pickled and it was a coincidence, but it didn't feel very coincidental, if you know what I mean."

The younger woman nodded. "Either could be the case, but I tend to think of coincidence as 'Murphy' waiting to kick our asses for not paying attention," Dawn said, briefly leaning her head into her hands and sighing before she looked up.  "Good work.  I'm glad you followed your instincts." 

She stood and began to pace as she continued. "Now we've got to figure out how to confirm your suspicions.  It would be easy to do if we could get her into HQ or the bookstore.  Ok, easy as long as it was daylight and the majority of the team that we've assembled so far was there since I'd prefer to know for sure that what we're dealing with isn't stronger than the wards before trying to take it on.  Also is she a shape shifter taking on Dr. Dillane's form or is Dr. Dillane actually a demonic entity?"

"Actually, gettin' her on our ground ain't a half bad plan.  Let me talk to Red, X, and the other slayers tonight and we'll see what we can come up with.  We'd probably want to try to do this in the next few days before Red has to head over to San Francisco," the slayer said, standing up to leave.

"Faith, would it be overreacting to have Jerran tail her tomorrow?" Dawn asked.  When Faith shook her head she continued.  "Good, the kid has street smarts.  Get her a pair of the green scrubs and the NY Department of Health ID in case 'girlfriend' is working the hospital tomorrow.  The business cards came in yesterday.  Get her a few of the ones with the Department of Health logo on them.  If anyone bothers to ask, have her tell them that she's following up on a hand washing compliance complaint and give them the card with the unregistered number printed on it.  Have Phillip watch that line and remind him that he is a 'harried, understaffed government employee on a state salary.'  Friendly will be rare.  I really want to know what Sara Dillane is up to," she finished thinking out loud.

Dawn shook her head slightly, and looked back at Faith before speaking again, "Let's meet with everyone to discuss progress at 4:30 tomorrow afternoon.  I have meetings at NYU and Columbia tomorrow until 2:00 trying to set up internships for translators, archivists and/or linguists.  I'd like to have a little flex time in case a meeting runs late."

"You know, I'm kinda glad they haven't figured out yet in the neighborhood that you're still workin' for the council.  They think you've quit, bought a business and are makin' a profit resellin' to 'em, and we're just here to help you get settled," Faith stated with a cheeky salute and a quick grin on her way out the door.

The next day after meeting with the schools, but before the meeting with the others, Dawn took a few moments to call Giles in England.

"Yes, I sent the reports this morning.  The courier should deliver them tomorrow," she answered completing the initial reason for the call.  "Giles something occurred to me in the last few hours that I need to ask.  Does the Council have any prior contracts or agreements with the local demon families here that I don't have copies of?  I'd hate for us wander into a situation, assess it on face value, react and start a war in New York by breaking a long standing agreement because we didn't have the facts."

"Oh good Lord," she heard Giles say on the other line, "I never even thought to check on that."

"Don't worry about that right now, it hasn't happened _yet_.  What I need is for you to check and get me a copy of any contract for the Dillane family.  You may have to look for a demon marriage into their family if they don't have one or they may be a matriarchal demon culture.  And not to make it urgent, but I need that information here in an hour.  The rest can wait for our standard courier service," Dawn finished while glancing at the clock to verify that an hour would leave her enough time to read through any documents before the 4:30 meeting.

"What?!" he exclaimed through the phone. 

"Giles, find the contract if there is one and get me a copy of it.  I'll go over the rest when the dust has settled.  I'll call later tonight," she said and hung up the phone.

Willow was standing in the doorway when Dawn hung up.  She smirked and quipped, "You're on your own with your sister if you break Giles."

"I'll make it up to him later," Dawn said waving for Willow to take one of the other seats.  "I just needed him to focus for now."

"Oh, I understand.  So will he need a portal or a fax later with those contracts that you need for this afternoon's meeting?" Willow asked as she sat down.

"Hopefully, just the fax," Dawn said with a sigh.

"It would be easier, but we'll work it out either way. So what made you think of a contract?" the redheaded witch asked.

"Money.  Last night my dad's girlfriend, who is a member of the Manhattan Dillane family, set off Faith's slaydar.  I figure you don't have money and power for that long without being careful, and contracts are careful.  Then I remembered that the old council set up contracts in other cities with big families so why not here.  Then I thought, 'what happens if we accidentally violate the terms of the contract,' and I didn't like that thought at all.  So I told Giles to send me copies of all of the ones we have now, but that I need the Dillane file immediately," Dawn finished.

"That makes sense," Willow agreed with a nod.

"Faith told you what she saw last night, right?" Dawn asked. "What do you think about it?"

"I want to know more from Jerran and to see the contract of course, but the off the top of my head guess is some sort of demonic cousin to the demon that was Buffy's first roommate freshman year of college.  She would take souls or life force while you slept.  Do you know if she has a Cher and Celine Dion fetish?" Willow joked.

"Remind me to scan her iPod the next time she's at Omar's," Dawn laughed.

"Omar at least could pretend to take a professional interest in the music on it.  We're just interested in what she has on it to figure out whether she is using it like a theater prop," Willow said practically.

"True," Dawn agreed. "As much as I'd love to take him to The Groosalugg to meet Lorne, I don't want to offend his musical sensibilities with Karaoke. John, on the other hand, I would take just for the shock value to Lorne." 

"The poor guy would pass out," Willow laughed, shaking her head.

"Maybe you're right. I should just invite them all over for dinner instead," Dawn agreed somewhat reluctantly.

Willow nodded, and then asked, "Oh, what did he tell you when you sang Kermit's song?"

"He called me a 'cheeky cupcake' and told me that I should 'mind my manners more around my elders and that one who was lost would be returning.' I told him that I wasn't interested in dredging up the past and that the future changes with our decisions.  Then I reminded him that unless I asked him beforehand, I sang to give his ears a break and he didn't have to give me readings," Dawn answered.

"Do you think he meant your dad?"

"Probably, since we'd only been reunited for a few weeks then.  Prediction is not exactly a science you know.  What I do know is I'm not going to lose sleep over it," she resolved sensibly.

Behind her the fax began to screech and whir. 

By 4:30 everyone was gathered in the west conference room on the second floor. 

Dawn stood and began passing out copies of the Dillane family contract with the Council.  "Ladies and Xander, we have Quinten Travers to thank for this bullshit contract.  The more I learn about the man the more I _know_ he got off easy being blown to bits," she growled.  "According to the document the Dillane family of Manhattan are Succubae Vitae.  This means they feed on the energy of life." 

Dawn placed the remaining pages on the credenza, took her seat then continued. "Under the terms of the contract they are allowed to lie, cheat, extort or actually work to earn their money, basically they Council has to look the other way.  To 'eat' they may skim energy from the healthy or completely take the remaining life force from someone who is on the brink of death.  They may not kill the healthy unless under direct attack from that person.  In return they are to pay an annual 5 retainer to the council for protection if under direct attack from a human source.  If they break the contract they lose 50 of their business interests to the Council free from debt and 25 of the remaining liquid assets with option of renegotiation.  If the Council breaks the contract by attacking a family member without provocation, then the family may feed on whomever they like and contract is voided," she finished, with an eye roll while shaking her head.

"Jerran, you followed Dr. Dillane today.  What did you find?" Willow asked as they all turned to face the junior slayer.

Jerran, a brunette of medium build from Ohio, had earned her place on the New York team by her hard work and adaptability.  Now she stood at her seat holding a pair of non prescription glasses and turned to Willow.  She said, "These did just what we needed them to do."  She turned back to the group, saying, "These are plain lenses treated to show mystic energy.  They would never work on a Hellmouth but they do here.  Today I watched her feed on the energy of six victims, two of whom died a minute after she fed on them, the others just got weaker.  Also the glasses showed that she can be pull energy through doors and walls.  She was sitting at the desk and sucked energy from a person 75 feet away.  She had to reach across the desk, through doors and across the waiting room."

"Did she give any indication that she knew that you could see what she was doing?" Willow asked.

"She acted like a doctor at work in a busy ER with lots of patients.  She seemed overworked but not worried," the junior slayer answered.

"The victims that died, were they deathbed patients or otherwise?" Dawn asked.

"They were both considered deathbed patients.  One was dying from heart failure and the other was a frail, elderly man with double pneumonia who refused to go to the hospital until his daughter came by to find him nearly unconscious.  Also her energy drain leaves a trace on the victims that you can see through the glasses.  The living victims have traces of silver in their auras and the dead victims have a faint trace of silver around their eyelids," Jerran concluded, and sat back down.

"Thank you," Dawn said with a small sigh.  "Unfortunately, right now we don't have enough proof to renegotiate her contract.  Let's keep her under surveillance.  I don't think that leaving the homeless guys passed out last night was strictly within the bounds of skimming, but I have to have proof before we can call her in for a meeting at the bookstore.  Willow, see what you can do about finding a temporary binding spell for her species." 

Willow nodded and Dawn continued, "Any volunteers for surveillance tonight? Good, Faith and Xander work together and take the glasses with you.  Start at Omar's and see if she's been skimming off of them.  Let's build the case so we can take her down," Dawn concluded the meeting.


	5. Killer Queen

**Killer Queen**

_Thanks to my beta Duchess._

Dawn waited anxiously for Faith and Xander to report in after an evening of tracking. She tried not to let it show as she and Danielle played with dolls and puzzles before bath and story times.

Finally, it was bedtime for the youngster and her mother tucked her gently into bed. Within minutes the child was soundly sleeping to her mother's relief.

Recognizing from the night before that Faith would likely stop by after her assignment, possibly with Xander, Dawn gathered a few non-perishable snacks into a basket. She took them into her office and placed them on the table as she passed it. The pasta salad and beverages would wait until they arrived. In the meantime, she sat down to face the next round of reports she needed to complete for Giles.

An hour later, most of the paper work completed, the phone rang to announce the expected guests. She had just enough time to finish putting out the food before answering the knock.

As soon as she opened the door Dawn could sense Faith's temper, fury seemed to radiate off of her in waves. She stepped back to allow them to pass across the threshold without invitation. It was only after they were in the apartment that Dawn realized that Xander was at least as angry as Faith. She gestured towards her office as she locked the apartment door.

Once they were in her office, she activated the noise suppression wards so they would not disturb her daughter or the neighbors.

"What happened," she asked without prelude as soon as she finished.

"Remind me, again, why your dad thinks she may be 'the one,'" Xander asked trying to keep his feelings under control.

"Because his version of a PTB that made him immortal told him it was reversible when he met his soul mate and their souls wed. He was also told he would know he met her when he felt it in his heart. So he had a heart attack in the subway station and she was one of the first people around him," Dawn slowed down as she thought about what she was saying. "And the ass-biting coincidences are too damned convenient aren't they? Son of a freaking bitch!"

"Mama D, you've guessed it already, but I'm sayin' it anyway, 'cause I need to. That bitch killed him in that subway station. Oh, she played nice and doctor-like pretendin' to save him but the truth is she drained him dry. Since he didn't stay dead she's kept right on drainin' and I'm sayin' she does a whole lot more than skim from him," Faith growled, emphasizing her point with the recently emptied pasta spoon.

"What about the club? Is she feasting there or is she steering clear," Dawn asked settling in a chair near them.

Xander answered, "Skimming mostly, but a little more often than is probably good with Omar. Your dad is covered with the silver signature. On her way home, we split up to follow her, she skimmed nearby but she completely drained two homeless people one block away. They looked physically healthy, considering, but then they just fell over dead. I mean one minute they were talking to each other, the next, lying next to each other dead. Somehow, I think that's a violation."

"It is indeed," Dawn agreed nodding. Then thinking out loud she asked, "I wonder if those fancy glasses of Willow's can show the energy drain when it's been filmed?"

"We could try it," Faith agreed as Xander nodded.

Dawn walked to her desk and removed the DVD that Omar had saved for John. "Why don't we check this just to be sure," she suggested as she popped it into the DVD player. Within ten minutes they had enough evidence to support their case.

Xander called Willow to inform her of their findings and to check the progress of the binding spell. Surprisingly they discovered they were ready to proceed as soon as the following morning, depending on when they could get Dr. Dillane into the book store.

"Thank you both for your work tonight, but more so for caring that my dad has been her plaything for these last few weeks. It means a lot," Dawn told them as she walked them to the door.

She then went to bed to pretend to sleep as she mentally reviewed their strategies for the next stage.

Not long after initially strengthening the general wards on the business Willow decided to add a level of security that could be activated at the touch of any of the staff. The trigger was the "Business Hours" placard. For the normal level of wards the actual hours of operation would show through the clear front window. When the wards needed more, they only had to turn the placard to read, "By Appointment." The windows would appear tinted with just enough light for the words to be visible to the public, and a mild aversion spell would activate on the front door for anyone without an appointment.

As soon as she arrived at the book store, Dawn turned the hours of operation sign to the "By Appointment" side, activating the extra level of wards in the store. Any employees coming to work who saw the sign would know to go to the back door for entry lest they find themselves hanging by their ankles as John had a few weeks before. He had also been informed of that rule to avoid a repeat performance.

She walked through the shop to the bindery portion of the business. They were busy already. She sighed hating to disturb them but she knew that if things got ugly it would affect the quality of their work, they needed the forewarning.

Henry, one of the original employees of the bindery, was more than happy to assist her by contacting Sara Dillane. He had experience making similar, if slightly more legitimate, inquiries when he worked for Mr. Salinski. So he called with the news that they had, "Recently acquired a document that would be of great interest to your father, Dr. Dillane, but as his birthday is fast approaching, we wanted to give you the first chance at purchasing it for him." It was the discretion of a private viewing of the documents, outside of the prying eyes of the general public, which convinced her to set an appointment for 11:30 that morning.

At 9:30 the rest of the contracts arrived by Fed Ex at the back door, so Dawn took them up to her office to look over while she waited. They were all playing the "hurry up and wait" game.

The three slayers in the building today were downstairs getting warmed up and burning off some pre-confrontation jitters. Willow was upstairs meditating and Xander was getting a little sleep after the late hours he'd kept the previous two nights. He'd promised to meet with them at 10:30.

When they gathered, Dawn advised them of the plan she and Giles had hashed out the night before, for dealing with the life stealing demon, once they had her in custody and afterwards, proving her crimes to her family.

Sara Dillane briskly walked up from the station to the street level. She thought about the many errands she had yet to run and sighed. This trip to the village was throwing her whole schedule off, but it was for her father so it took precedence.

She walked up to the old bookstore never noticing the ownership change and pressed the intercom button by the door. She gave her name at the answering voice and was buzzed into the store.

Once she cleared the threshold she felt stuck in place, like peaches in Jell-o. She started to struggle against the captivity almost as soon as the initial shock wore off. She heard voices advising her not to struggle or it would get worse, but she didn't believe them. Then she found herself hanging upside down. She thought about draining them of their energy, but there were too many of them to focus on one and then they told her not to.

Her rebel instincts wanted to lash out against them and make them pay for this, but would the suspension spell be broken if the mage or witch died? She didn't know and then she caught what they were saying.

The redhead advised, "Don't try to drain anyone's energy while you are bound with this spell. It will not go outside the binding and will turn on you with ten times the force you initially put into it. And you are being filmed while you are here so you can't inflict injury on yourself and try to blame us."

The younger woman in a tweed suit stepped up. "That particular binding will be maintained throughout your stay here. Welcome to the Watcher's Council International New York headquarters. You are being held for breaking your family's contract. The violations, punishments and penalties will be discussed at a meeting to be held within the next 48 hours. Your father will be allowed some input into the process. There will be representatives from the Council and also the other prominent local demon families present at that meeting. In the meantime let's get you settled in our holding area downstairs."

As she felt herself flipped back on to her feet, her head cleared and she realized that she couldn't drain anyone right now due to their restrictions and they planned to put her on trial. _Oh, hell no_, she thought. Then released from the jell-o hold, she charged the woman in tweed in her best defensive football player tackle. She knocked the woman out of her shoes, on her back and still managed to bruise her left cheek as she threw her head up looking for another exit.

The formerly redheaded woman was suddenly sporting a shockingly white mane and Sara found herself back in Jell-o air in shackles.

The air had rope handles and three young women reeking of energy, grave yards and junk food carried her downstairs as if she were a helium filled balloon.

John noticed the changes to the store front and felt compelled to turn away from the main entrance. He planned to introduce Eva to Dawn with a made up story about her being the daughter of a friend who'd moved to the city recently and that he occasionally kept tabs on her for her family's peace of mind. With this in mind and plans to invite Dawn and Danielle to dinner Sunday, he led his partner around to the employee entrance.

When they entered the building they heard a half strangled snarl, followed by the scufflings and thuds that usually accompany a fight. John considered drawing his weapon for about half a second before he decided instead to simply release the snap on the holster. The memory of dangling by his ankles was just too fresh.

Eva followed his lead on this, kept her hand resting on the butt of her handgun, and stepping slowly and quietly towards the front.

A young woman appeared in the doorway but had her head turned back to the store. "Make sure she stays in those shackles until she is securely in the holding area," she instructed someone to her left.

Eva looked up with concern at the mention of shackles. John noted her concern and pushed his own from his face, shook his head and rested his free hand on her arm to allay her fears.

His daughter continued to stand in the door giving instructions to the other room. "On my desk is a list of names and numbers that I wrote out this morning. Call them and coordinate a quorum meeting for either today or tomorrow. Call her father first and see what works best for him. I prefer tonight. The locals need to know that we intend to follow up on these bullshit contracts we've been saddled with," she finished with a sigh and turned completely into the back room.

Dawn looked disheveled. Her tweed skirt had a streak of dirt and machine grease, a bruise was forming on her left cheek and the pins that held her hair into a bun were failing miserably now. Her eyes were closed and she lightly punched the door frame with the side of her fist as she blew out one last sigh before she looked up.

"Hi John, I see you've brought company," she observed lightly as she grinned.

"Well, we were in the neighborhood. But enough about us, who attacked you?" he asked with all his fatherly concern on his face.

She rolled her eyes. "I have a dirty job, sometimes. You know that. This is one of those times the job came knocking on the door. I just happened to open the door before they stopped knocking," she teased and turned to the other woman in the room. "You must be John's partner."

Eva shook the offered hand, saying, "Eva Marquez."

"Dawn Summers. I'm impressed. By lasting for three months, so far, you've already managed to double the time from the previous two partners combined. Mostly they're put off by his "crazy old putz" routine. He should know by now that half truths will only get him in trouble," she smiled brightly.

"What do you mean by half truths?" Eva asked confused.

"Mainly that he's not crazy, just an old putz," Dawn laughed.

Xander walked in, nodded in greeting to the others then looked apologetic as he walked over to Dawn and whispered in her ear.

As Dawn nodded to Xander, she heard Eva exclaim, "Oh shit! You guys work for the Council!"


	6. Truth and Consequences

**Truth and Consequences**

Thanks to Duchess, my sounding board and beta. The disclaimer and spoilers are in chapter one.

Almost as soon as the words left her mouth, Eva captured the attention of the three people in the room.

"What makes you think we work for the Council," Dawn asked.

"Because, I _know_ he does," she answered, pointing at Xander. "There's a picture of you in my grandmother's living room with my cousins, the twins, from when you came to tell them of their activation. She is so proud that we have slayers in this generation, too."

"I like your grandmother. She wouldn't let me leave without a huge meal and telling me all about her sister and her great aunt who had also served as slayers. I was amazed at the things she told me she had to do to keep you all safe during that really bad year, just before the fall of Sunnydale," Xander answered with a smile as he remembered the formidable older woman he'd spent an evening talking with.

"Teresa is finishing training her replacement in San Juan and Nessa is almost recovered from the injuries she received in Phoenix last month. Both of them will be here in about two weeks. We opened this location officially last month, but we announced it to the ranks about three months before that so that we could sort through the interested to find the right mix for the city. Your family begged to be assigned here, it was a no-brainer on our part to agree," Dawn added.

She glanced down and noticed the damage to her clothing. She leaned forward to look closer at the grease spot on her skirt from the machine oil and tried not to look thrilled as she realized she could burn her last tweed skirt.

"I know my grandmother will be happy to hear that," Eva answered, not fully understanding the other woman's glee over a ruined skirt.

"Um… When did we start having multiple slayers called? I thought it was always just one? And what's going on that has translators, Watchers and carpenters so frazzled? Especially in the daytime," John broke in when he had finally composed himself enough to ask.

"Xander, would you check the path to my office? This is a conversation I'd rather have sitting down," Dawn asked as she opened a locker along the wall and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a tee. She glared at her spare skirt suit hanging in there before shutting the door. She knew she'd have to wear that later.

Eva smirked at the glare the younger woman had given the other business clothing but refrained from commenting as they turned to follow the Council members upstairs.

When they reached the second floor, Xander met them in the hall with a smile and a nod to Dawn before offering to lead them the rest of the way to her office so she could change clothes. She agreed and offered to bring them beverages when she returned.

A few minutes later John, Eva and Dawn were all settled with sodas and seated in Dawn's office. Xander left to check the shop for any necessary repairs.

With a sigh, Dawn looked at her father and began. "First of all, John, since about 3 hours before the fall of Sunnydale every girl who had the potential to be called as a Slayer, became one. There are a lot of them now, and we're still finding them all, but as we do, we offer them training and support. The days of the old Council, of stuffy old farts who hid behind the skirts of the slayer and wouldn't get their hands dirty, are over. They mostly died about six months before that same activation day. After Sunnydale fell we rebuilt and decided we would fight, too, to the best of our abilities. Whatever those abilities are, whether in training, finding, magic, translating, supporting or fixing, great, we'll use them to help," she paused and looked closer at her father before continuing. "I thought that you knew all this already since you knew about the hellmouth in Sunnydale. If had realized you didn't, I would have told you sooner."

"It's ok," John lied, suddenly afraid for his daughter's safety. "But you're just a translator, right and Xander is the carpenter and you run the bookstore, right?"

"John, Xander _is_ a great carpenter, but it's just his hobby or maybe sometimes his way to keep perspective. But you heard Eva earlier. _That's_ his job, to find the girls. He's actually the Head of the First Contact Department," she answered trying not to sound too boastful regarding her middle school crush, now great friend.

She sipped her soda before continuing. "As for me, I _am_ a translator but I spend most of my time running this office and arranging a few east coast based acquisitions. The bookstore is a public front that allows me to do the acquisitions part of my job without having to pay the fifteen to twenty percent mark up most try to charge when they know you're buying for the Council."

John smirked and Eva nodded. They knew how the business of haggling worked if the sellers suspected that the item was loved or needed verses just wanted or liked.

"So this week we had an issue come to a head and had to capture the demon in question this morning. Unfortunately her family has contracts with the Council, and we had to wait for proof of a violation not just strong suspicion before we jailed her pending her tribunal," Dawn began to explain what they had walked in on.

"Eva, I have no idea why John was bringing you by this morning and John has no idea what I'm about to tell you. I suspect during some of this if you look at him you will see fear, surprise, shock or betrayal depending on when you look. I'm pretty sure he'd rather I kept my mouth shut, but as what I have to say is going to affect his mood for the next few days to weeks I believe you have a right to know," Dawn began.

"Dawn," he started to speak, alarmed.

"Don't worry, John, it's going to be fine. I just need to tell Eva the story of the demon you met in the subway that day. She won't think less of you for falling for her. That kind gives off strong pheromones after all," Dawn tried to reassure him.

Confusion and then acceptance crossed John's face before he nodded and Dawn began to spin a slightly altered tale of the first meeting of John and Sara Dillane, leaving out the short term death.

"Just what type of demon is Dr. Dillane," Eva asked.

"She and her family are succubae vitae, life force feeders, and she thinks John is an entrée," the younger woman answered.

"What?!" John exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, John, but the demon we were capturing this morning was Dr. Dillane. She didn't appreciate being caught in breach of the contract she has with us. She's been murdering patients, homeless and feeding more than the allowed amount per person.

Her tribunal and sentencing will be within the next few days," Dawn watched his reactions as she laid the facts before him.

John forgot his surroundings for a moment and swore in Old Dutch. When he had a chance to think he asked in English, "Was she the one who hit you?"

There was a coldness in his voice that almost made the young Watcher shiver. She answered truthfully while trying to lighten his mood, "The take down was not gentle, and she thought she could knock me over to escape. I may not fall down gracefully, but I'm not that easy to plow through in a basic football tactic and I had lots of backup and protections in place."

"We're going to have our first tribunal here in within a day. And I have to find an attorney who is local and 'in the know' that doesn't work for Wolfram and Hart to help with the new contract for her family. I hate contract work," she grumbled.

"I may be able to assist you with that. How soon do you need the attorney," John asked.

"Who do you know that might fit the bill," Eva asked confused.

"Well, Omar's dad might be able to help," John stated.

"Omar has been skimmed by her, just as you have, do you expect his father to remain impartial," Dawn asked pointedly.

"I have it on good authority, namely Omar's, that he can be a cold hearted bastard when it suits him," John replied without humor.

"I'll let you know tonight if we need him," Dawn replied with resignation, then she stood and the exhaustion of the week seemed to overtake her for a moment. "Unfortunately, I have a lot to try to arrange today. Is there anything else I can tell you right now or can we talk later?"

"Later is fine. Thank you for taking the time to meet with us. May I have your card in case I'm ever not with this loco and need your help for a case," Eva asked graciously.

"Of course you may. Don't hesitate to call if it seems nonhuman, or if you just want to whine about John," Dawn teased. She gave John a quick hug as she led them out the back and returned to prepare for the tribunal.

*******

Ten hours later Dawn, now dressed in the spare suit from her locker, bid farewell to the leaders of the local demon families at the rear entrance to the building.

As the last limo pulled away, Eva stepped out of her car and approached the younger woman. "So did the impromptu hearing go all right," she asked without embarrassment.

Dawn gave the brash detective a weary smile. "Oh I think so. She'll be relocated to a remote area with appropriate supervision and her supernatural feeding ability will be permanently bound with the assistance of her own grandmother. Apparently, they can receive everything they need if they feed normally as humans do, but it lacks 'seasoning' for them. The meal is just bland. So essentially she is stuck with plain rice for the rest of her days and she'll still be practicing medicine, only now it will be up in a remote area of Canada's Yukon Territory. We pulled strings to have her medical accreditation transferred there by next week. But her citizenship will be changed to Canadian and she will be unable to get a visa to travel at all"

Eva exhaled with a whistle before speaking, "Harsh, and strangely devious in the painful fairness of the punishment."

"What can I say? We were afraid to send her to a hell dimension on that off chance she might take over and want revenge," Dawn teased. As Eva laughed Dawn asked, "John isn't with you? I should call him with the news."

"He was very pissed off when we left this morning. I figure he's down at the Y working out some of his frustrations. I'll give you a ride if you want to go tell him," Eva offered mischievously.

Fifteen minutes later chaos ruled at the pool as John, who loved to swim in the nude, scrambled for cover for the first time Eva could remember and Dawn blushed furiously, covered her face and spun to the back wall, shouting, "Oh God, my eyes…"

Eva was confused.


	7. Family: The Ties That Bind and Gag

Family: The Ties That Bind and Gag

Major crossovers: Buffy, Stargate SG-1 and New Amsterdam

Minor crossover or cameo: Roswell

_Betad__ by Duchess (Thanks!) (A couple of corrections made thanks to her watchful eye.)_

_Disclaimer: I still dont own any of them. I do own copies of all of the Buffy and Angel DVDs. I own a DVD of the original Stargate movie but I never watched the show so I have a beta who tries to keep me straight on that end. Oh and I saw a website last night (hulu) that still had all the New Amsterdam eps available to watch online. I promise I will play nicely with the characters except Sara Dillane and dust them off before I put them away_.

It had taken nearly two days for Dawn to go from shocked, to angry, to at least mildly impressed with the young detective. Of course the reminder from John that she had only been doing her job by protecting her partner and judging reactions to situations, helped, too. She was glad to know that Eva watched her fathers back in all situations (that Eva was aware of) and so she moved on from the shock of the unfortunate incident at the Y.

By the following Tuesday, Dawn had felt compelled to invite Eva to join John, Omar and the New York senior staff to family dinner Sunday at her house. Watching Eva and her father react to Lornes presence at the dinner would be her little joy. After all, it was one thing to have your eyes opened to the existence of demons, but quite another to actually sit down and eat together.

Maybe theyd even come clean regarding the entire convoluted family dynamic that existed between her and John, but only if the reactions went well.

The rest of the week she worked with the Councils shiny new attorney, specializing in inter/intra dimensional contracts and bindings. Jesse Ramirez, from one of those big southwest states, had been introduced to the world of the weird by his medicine woman grandmother. Hed grown up, gone to school, got married and then the weird intruded again. Now he helped those who were tired of giving up their souls just to get a decent contract, or felt like they could never have any justice. And someday maybe the good works he did would pay off and he would get to see his wife again. At least that was what he told Dawn in the little bits and pieces she dragged out of him.

She could tell he missed his wife terribly and resolved to invite him to dinner soon, but not this week. This week she already had a full house.

Dawn turned off the top oven. After carrying the second lasagna into the dining room, she reduced the heat on the last one and left it in the bottom oven to keep warm.

Meanwhile, Faith grabbed the two large cafeteria sized bowls containing the tossed salads, and John and Omar swiped the jars and bottles of dressings from the refrigerator. Eva carried the bread.

In the dining room, Lorne and Xander were scooping ice and filling cups with lemonade or soft drinks while Omars grandson, Corey finished setting the table. Corey kept sneaking glances, looking for the mask lines on Lornes really cool costume.

Danielle stood in the kitchen, reaching up towards the space on the countertop where her mother had her portion cut and cooling on her panda plate. Just as she was about to get ticked off because she couldnt reach it, Mama and Xander walked into the kitchen.

She was swooped up with a big squeal of laughter in her Uncle Xanders arms as her mom followed behind with her plate. The big people were finally ready to eat. She would have rolled her eyes because it took them so long and she was so hungry, but Mama might have seen it. So she settled for what Xander called, puppy dog eyes to see if she could get lemonade instead of milk.

Uncle Omars friend Corey was kind of fun because he still liked toys and got to sit with her at her princess table, but he was still kind of new. He kept staring at Uncle Lorne. It was ok though, because Mama promised ice cream later.

The conversations at the adult table had ranged from the upcoming testing of a possible new researcher that week and the nearly immediate need for a new full time nanny to several cases that John and Eva were working on only discussed in general of course. The only mention of the ugliness that had been the last few weeks was the statement that Dr Dillane had been appropriately settled into the northern territory village where she had been relocated and the binding had been a success.

The meal was nearly over when Dawn felt and saw the warning crystals on her home shields flare. The color indicated _slayer approaching fast_.

She glanced up at Faith to see if she sensed danger following the approaching slayer. Faith met her eyes and shook her head. Xander only noticed the young Hispanic detective at his side. Everyone else was equally undisturbed.

_Well if nothing else, Eva might just have a date next weekend if she plays her cards right,_ Dawn thought.

She excused herself from the table and headed to the living room to answer the door. Before she could reach it the buzzer began endlessly sounding as if someone were leaning on the button.

Yes? she asked through the intercom and was surprised by the voice at the other end.

Its me. Let me up, the slightly distorted voice of her older sister said. And she did not sound happy.

Dawn tried not to sigh as she released the lock on the main floor door. By the time Buffy had reached the third floor, Dawn collected her thoughts enough to greet her sister with a smile.

As she opened the door, Buffy walked right past her, nearly growling as she asked, Where is he?

Excuse me? her younger sister asked confusion evident on her face.

Where. Is. He? You know, the evil bastard that left us to rot and die on our own in Sunnydale. I should have known the instant you saw him again, youd welcome him back. But I have some things I need to say to him. So where is he? Buffy answered, pacing to relieve some of the tension in her body.

Buffy, I dont know what youre talking about? I havent seen Hank Summers in ten years, Dawn protested in a fierce whisper, mindful of her guests further into the apartment.

Of course you have, the slayer snapped. Willow said you have family dinners with the senior staff and that Dad joins you sometimes.

She told you that? Dawn asked confused by the mixed up story her sister heard. Personally? In those words?

Well she was telling Giles and I overheard. So I decided a visit was long overdue and here I am. Now where is he? Buffy answered some of the anger flaring again.

Dawn rolled her eyes and gave in to the sigh shed been suppressing. She replied calmly and evenly despite her feelings to the contrary, As I said before HE IS NOT HERE. The story you have is seriously mixed up and as I have guests right now, I dont have time to correct you. So you have two choices. If you can curb your enthusiasm and play nice for a little while, you can eat, visit with friends and get some answers after they leave. If not, you can leave now, head over to the Council building and take over guest suite two and get answers tomorrow. Would you like the dinner plate? I know you must be starved.

Buffy visibly calmed as her sister took control of the non life threatening situation and kept her from making an ass of herself in public. Food really was needed after a long flight and answers would be coming.

Xander gave the blonde slayer a hug as he brought another chair up to the table and her sister shifted and shuffled things around to make room for her at the table.

Introductions were made as a heaping plate was placed in front of her. And Buffy studied them as she ate. They were a truly eclectic bunch. Mostly human, except for Lorne, though some had some gifts or enhancements. She felt completely at ease and welcomed. She recognized that her sister counted everyone at the tables as family in some way, and realized that if she hadnt come in temper first she might be hearing some of their stories. _Damn it!_ She thought, _Am__ I ever going to learn to treat Dawn like an adult and trust her to make her own decisions?_

Taking cues from Xander, Faith flirted shamelessly with John, Xander and Omar. While Xander bantered back he still only had eyes for Eva. Between the banter, Omar and Lorne traded mixology secrets and the general stresses of bartending.

Dawn began to relax as her sister stayed calm and actually showed signs of relaxing.

Later, after everyone but Faith, Xander and Danielle had left. Dawn began to explain but they all realized that jetlag had begun to affect Buffy and she was falling asleep during the explanations. They decided to discuss it more in the morning at breakfast.

Buffy apologized for flying off the handle earlier and chose to stay at the suite at the Council building in spite of the offer to stay at Dawns. She then quickly explained her other reasons for stopping in New York on her way to a meeting in Cleveland on Tuesday. I thought we could use some retail therapy in the morning before I have to fly out tomorrow evening, She smirked.

As she was leaving, Buffy remembered one more item for her sister.

Giles said that there is an exhibit that will be opening in about six weeks featuring the collection of one of the bigwig archaeology families and he wants you to go and represent the Council.

Sure, which city and which family? she asked.

Karen, Cassandra, Katrina or something like that, Langholme, Longhose, I dont remember.

Catherine Langford? Dawn asked trying not to show any emotion as the thought of Daniel broke through her emotional reserves.

Yeah I think thats it. And its going to be here in New York. Its her estate. Buffy said, getting ready to leave. Anyway youve got about six weeks to find a dress and Giles said hed forward the invite but wanted to do the RSVP himself.

Dawn just nodded and smiled a polite but tired smile that didnt reach her eyes, as she hugged her sister and wished her a good night.

Daniel woke with a start and quickly wondered, _Why do I keep having these horror movie type nightmares with creatures that look like men exploding to dust? And young women, well really just one young woman, fighting them off and saving his life? And why did it feel so real?_


	8. C is for Cookie

**C is for Cookie**

_Disclaimer: All previously mentioned disclaimer information stands. I also do not own Wonderfalls or the characters borrowed for this and any future chapters. I do own my very own set of Wonderfalls DVDs and would be very ticked if they were removed from my possession. I recommend them for all fans of snark and quirk._

When shed realized the night before how exhausted her sister was and that the information they were sharing was not going to be remembered, Dawn arranged a breakfast meeting. Shed called an order in to the local bakery to be ready the next morning and called to ask John to join them at the Council building.

Buffy looked a lot more awake and began asking questions almost as soon as she had bagel and coffee in front of her. So tell me again about this Hank isnt Dad business, because I really didnt understand what was said last night.

Dawn smiled and took the opportunity to rib her older sister by saying, That is probably because you kept falling asleep after everyone left. But I can understand it. It takes hours to fly and clear customs and catch cabs and all that fun stuff. Jet lag is a bitter bitch.

Buffy groaned and rested her head on the table beside her coffee cup breathing in its fragrance and responding with, Ive had hangovers less bitter than Trans-Atlantic trips.

John chuckled from the doorway as he walked in carrying a fruit tray to go with breakfast. Yes, but at least it was air travel. Boats tend to have their own issues, like sea sickness and extended travel times. And then there are the cramped quarters and all the other people.

Well arent you just a ray of sunshine this morning? Dawn teased, took the tray and pointed him to the coffee pot.

I thought he was a cop? Buffy asked quietly, while John poured his coffee and smeared cream cheese on a bagel.

Hes a detective, actually. But he also has an important reason to be here, hes _my_ dad. Dawn said calmly but locking eyes with her sister.

Do you want to, maybe, explain that one to me a little bit? Since I never met the guy until last night and Im pretty sure that Dad would have used infidelity as a battering ram against Mom. Especially in the divorce, Buffy asked.

Dawn exhaled and plunged into the explanation, Do you remember how the Monks said they created a vessel to house the Key? They lied. They didnt create anything. They modified a lot as you know. Nearly all of our memories were changed and they did some genetic changes too.

Ok most of this I know, but you say they didnt create anything, if they didnt create you, where did you come from? Buffy asked.

They kidnapped her from Chicago from me and my then wife. Her name was Dawn Marie Johnson, John answered sitting down at the table.

Dawn continued, John is a little bit special, but that is his story to tell. David Johnson was his name then and he is the only person who remembers me from before the memory wipe and implantation of new memories. His wife, my original mother, didnt even remember being pregnant when the monks were done.

Now remember I said modified, I mean they changed A LOT. They removed all traces of her from my DNA and added you in her place. That makes you my sister and my other mother, she paused to allow that to settle.

Buffy stared stunned and horrified. Then muttered an expletive that Dawn was glad her preschooler wasnt around to hear.

Tuesday morning, Jaye Tyler sat in the New York City hotel room she was sharing with her brother, absolutely miserable. The last six months had been torture, at least for her relationship with Eric.

The phone call the night after her best friend married her brother that called him home to Jersey since his father had died was heartbreaking. But then he asked her not to go to New Jersey with him for the funeral, shed realized it could get worse. And the smooshed face wax lion had agreed that she should let him go alone. But hadnt she already set the damned proverbial bird free once already? Was she really that clingy, that they needed a do over?

Then hed caught pneumonia. And there was the estate to settle. And six months later he said he was working the bar in an East Village club called Carrot Top or something like that and she could find the place in the phone book.

To make life more depressing her best friend/sister-in-law Mahandra had to keep working this week while Aaron did interviews at Columbia, which would probably lead to them moving here and leaving her to face her parents and Sharon all by herself. _Oh God NO! _She thought desperately.

She rummaged through her carry on in the closet and pulled out the lion. (Well, the nineteenth lion, to be exact, and shed actually been sorry to see him go a couple of times.) Do you have anything to say? The phone book is useless, and I really want to find Eric.

This, of course, was a nearly ridiculous question considering how few times the animals ever gave a forthright answer. The first time Eric had left was one. Theyd given a full and direct answer on how to get out of a really bad situation.

The lion began bouncing around like Elmo on chocolate covered coffee beans. It began singing, _Sunny days, chasing the clouds away_

The Sesame Street Theme? I ask for answers and you give me the Sesame Street theme song? she ranted and began mentally planning where to bore to add the wick to make another lion candle. I knew I should have brought the rainbow colored gecko. Hes at least given me some real answers before, Jaye told the lion with a glare as she only half consciously grabbed the map Aaron had left.

The lion looked chagrinned and changed to the Sesame Street _Alphabet Song._

Jaye noted the change and began studying the map. She looked it over as carefully as she could have with the headache that was forming already behind her eyes. Soon she grabbed her bag, the lion and headed out to the East Village. They had letter named streets there. It wasnt much to go on but at least she wouldnt be moping in a hotel for another day.

An hour later wandering through the streets of the East Village, she wondered what exactly she was looking for. She hadnt seen the club yet. She hadnt just happened to pass Eric among the thousands shed passed. And in spite of her protests, the lion kept singing the same song.

She rounded the corner and spotted a book store and thought, _Maybe Mahandra hasnt told me a great big secret and theyre going to need some childrens books in the near future. Or maybe the lion is just lonely for some other animal to talk to. Maybe they have a restroom with enough water pressure to flush a lion._ _Whatever. Im going in._

The door chimed as she opened it and crossed the threshold. Her skin tingled a little and the lion shut up. _This must be the place, _she thought as the tension began to flee from her shoulders.

She glanced around. It wasnt quite like any bookstore shed ever seen. The sales counter was to the left with large windows behind it looking into a printing and binding area, Guttenberg style. On the right was the bookstore area with large handmade shelves and cabinets, some with locks, temperature controls and light filters. And not a cheap paperback in sight, she realized. _Whatever. Im not going back outside to listen to the singing for at least another ten minutes. I can browse for free. _

On the far side of the shop was a door that appeared to lead to storage or the employee break room. Through this door a younger man wearing an eye patch walked and smiled a greeting.

He was nicely dressed in a button down shirt with nice jeans, but the total lack of any use on the top buttonhole of the shirt, combined with the calluses that were present on his hands, showed that he was rarely, if ever, on speaking terms with a necktie. Morning, he said glancing over at the door. Let me know if I can help you with anything.

Jaye finished her assessment of him quickly and acknowledged his greeting with a slight smile and a nod. As she turned towards the cases she heard the lion tucked safely in her purse begin to sing _A Pirates Life for Me. _

Xander was surprised when hed felt the door ward in the bookstore. It wasnt the alarm or the intruder ward, just the everyday _weve got company_ warning that hed grown accustomed to feeling when he was at headquarters and it was his day to mind the store. The problem was it was Tuesday morning and the sign was flipped to show the world, By Appointment. By his count all four potential candidates from Columbia had entered through the back door and were testing right now. So who had an appointment?

He walked into the store part of the business and was only slightly surprised not to find the young woman hanging by her ankles in that _dont mind us, were collecting your change_ kind of way that the door wards loved to do. Instead she was calmly scanning the room as if she had no worries at the moment.

Greeting her, he smiled and walked to the counter to check the appointment book just in case hed forgotten something. As he walked, she began to look around and music sang out from her purse. _Funny_, he thought, _that doesnt sound like a cell phone._ As the chorus of, _A Pirates Life for Me, _reached his ears, he stifled a chuckle and the urge to laugh stopped as the young womans shoulders drooped. He quickly checked the appointment book -nothing. He turned to the hours sign By Appointment, was placed correctly.

He looked back at the woman and really studied her for a moment. There was something magical there. _Not evil obviously, or the wards wouldnt have let her in the door. And for some reason they believe she has a reason to be here. Not slayer magic. More like the hyena magic, but more refined Shaman magic! What the hell? A shaman in New York? _Xander thought himself as he moved closer to the young woman to see what she was doing.

She had pulled a little beat up red plastic or wax animal figurine from her purse and was whispering furiously to it, What the hell am I doing here? This isnt where Eric lives?

Suddenly the back room door flew open propelled by the young mother he cared for as a sister. The minions are set up with the testing and now I really have to call the service to see if I can get a new nanny. Heidi quit last night. Her blasted wedding was getting in the way of her job so she quit the job, not the wedding.

Dawn paused for a breath and looked up at Xander who began to hear the faint sounds of the _Sesame Street Theme_ coming from one of the aisles, followed by the voice of the other young woman murmuring, Not that again.

And Xander, _The One Who Sees,_ smiled suddenly knowing why the young woman was there. The fun part would be convincing her.

He turned to Dawn who looked at his smile curiously, and asked, Where is Danielle now?

I took her to the _Moms Away_ group at the preschool to be bored and tortured by the other three year olds. I figure I have until noon before she kicks a teacher, she answered.

Great. Give me until eleven before you call, he stated.

What? she asked incredulously.

That woman over there? he said rolling his eyes in the direction of Jaye. Dawn nodded and he continued, Shes your new nanny. She just doesnt know it yet but the wards do.

Dawn opened her mouth but then looked quickly to the appointment book and the window before shutting her mouth and looking back at Xander. What the hell? she asked.

I dont know, but I will find out. Dont you have a ten oclock while the others are testing? he questioned.

Oh Crap! she exclaimed and dashed back out the back room door to one final contract renegotiation.

Xander strode over the mysterious young woman. She no longer looked completely at ease. In fact she looked as if she wanted to strangle the little figure. The lion continued to sing. And she asked it one more time in a harsh whisper, Where the hell is Eric?

Do you always talk to little toy animals? He asked.

Only if they speak first, she snapped before she thought about it, then she tried to cover. I mean of course not, er cell phone, you know?

Right. And I lost my eye in a pool hall, he retorted. So how long has the little lion been a pain in your ass?

Three years, two months, thirteen days and about twenty hours, but whos counting? she answered and realized that the lion was silent again.

Does it ever tell you to do evil? the one eyed man asked leading them to a seating area in the store.

Jaye sat and pondered the question for a moment before she answered. You phrased that really well. Most would have asked if it tells me 'to do bad? which is, of course, completely complicated. Evil, no. We may skirt the line of bad stuff, getting to the good result, but thats usually a combination of stubbornness and confusion.

Which one are you? Xander asked.

It really depends on the day. Although you can about guarantee that the hints he drops will be confusing and over simplistic. They almost never make total sense until later. And the whole time you want to strangle the messenger. So do people talk to animal representations a lot around here, or is it just something youve run across? She asked, relieved to finally have someone not related to her to discuss this with. And this guy didnt look like the type to put up a personal shrine to the animals.

Xander didnt stop himself from chuckling this time. Actually, youre one of the first that Ive met that animals, fake ones at least, talk to. Real animals, that Ive met. And confusing prophesies and prophetic dreams, hell, we deal with that sometimes daily around here. The folks who send those, love to play games with peoples lives. How long has the lion been talking again? A little more than three years you said? Did you get a choice or did he just start telling you to do things and freak you out?

He pretty much just freaked me out the same day the little high school piss ant, mouth breather became my boss at the gift shop up in Niagara Falls. He spoke, I passed out, and I havent been able to get them to shut up since. I have on occasion created some very nice lion candles when theyve screwed with my personal life just a little too often, Jaye held her thumb and index finger less than an inch apart to show more emphasis.

Do they toy with your personal life often?

Yes. They keep making me send Eric, my boyfriend, away. Its only when they get that personal that I get mean and start melting them down. Usually they just keep repeating the same phases or singing the same songs until Im annoyed into action. It would be easier if I had a clue why they need me to help. The brass monkey one time told me that they talked to me because I listened to them. If I could have found him a Yoda T-shirt in Chihuahua size I would have made the monkey wear it.

So how many lions have you had?

Hes the nineteenth. Theres a mold-a-rama at the gift shop that makes these, though what Niagara Falls has to do with African native wild cats, I dont have a clue. But any time one is destroyed the machine cranks out another one that is deformed like this one. I think of him as their leader, but any animal, two dimensional or three dimensional is just as likely to talk. Jaye passed the lion over.

The lion bowed and solemnly said, _One Who Sees._

The man sighed as he too wished he could strangle the messenger, but instead he spoke to the lion directly, You can cut that crap right now. By the way, my name is Xander Harris. And he stuck his hand out to the girl.

Jaye Tyler.

Nice to meet you, Jaye. Im going to offer you a job with a friend of mine in a minute based on everything Ive seen and heard this morning, including some you arent aware of. Please be pondering that as I have a few words with this little wax dipshit, OK? Jaye stared wide eyed for a moment but nodded.

Xander turned back to the lion. You ought to be ashamed. Youve been working with a shaman for three years now and you havent bothered getting her some training, you just bully her into doing your will, no matter how much pain it may cause her or her loved ones. Then you rarely bother explaining why she needs to do something and you play the pronoun game so she has no freaking clue who shes supposed to help. Stop toying with the girl. You only look like a cat, but shes no freaking mouse. So play nice. Were going to make sure she gets the training so that people dont think shes crazy. You are going to stop being so damned vague and let her breathe a little. If not, I can have the mold-a-rama destroyed.

The lion actually looked ashamed and nodded.

Excellent. So, Jaye, do you have your heart set on working retail the rest of your life? Xander asked with a grin that bordered on a smirk. I happen to know a delightful young lady who could use a nanny almost immediately. Shes very precocious and very close to all of our hearts around here. It would give you access to those who could teach you what you need as well. And it comes with room and board. What do you think?

I think Eric is working somewhere in the city and Niagara is a lot of miles away. I think that my brother and sister in law will likely be moving down here too if his interviews where ever he has them pan out. I think Id like the chance to meet the family before we decide. Jaye said thinking out loud but nearly convinced.

Then lets head upstairs, Xander said, as he led the way.

Upstairs they had to wait for a few minutes until the negotiations for the Gotts-Horowicz-Covey clans were completed. As they were leaving Jaye thought her heart would stop as Eric walked out of the office behind everyone else.

As he pulled her into his arms for the first time in over six months, she had one fleeting thought. She hated and loved that damned lion.


	9. Knights of Chaos and Balance

Chapter 9- Knights of Chaos and Balance

_I still do not own Buffy/Angel/Roswell/Wonderfalls except on DVD. I don't even have that for New Amsterdam only because they are not available but Hulu still has them. Please forgive me for the nearly 2 year break from all fic writing. I will only say RL stinks, frequently.- unbeta'd but submitted to the wonderful Duchess for her magic and will be revised as needed._

Jaye began working for the Dawn that next day. She returned home that weekend to pack her trailer and so that Aaron and Mahandra could bring it down with them. Strangely enough the job he had been testing for and earned was with the Council so it made life so much easier knowing she would have family very close by. However she was thrilled that she was not forced to live with them.

Unfortunately, things were not going so well with Eric. As the new male leader of his clan, they respected his right to select a mate of his own but she had to be at least half clan. His ex-wife, the philandering scum, had had their approval. Jaye did not. As a tangential employee of the Council she had to respect that. As herself, she thought it just sucked.

For Jaye the biggest 'mind snap' to working for Dawn and the Council was not working for the same company as her brother, Aaron. Nor was it being taught enough stealth and evasion techniques to make her seriously start making fun of spy movies, not that she wouldn't have anyway. It wasn't even visiting Lorne's club to take him cupcakes for Dawn.

No, it was that someone trusted her with the care and protection of a child. And they meant it. She was given a Council credit card and cash, both of which were to be used to run with Danielle if she was given a special code on her phone. Each code was a level of danger and corresponded to a couple of locations some of which only she knew. There were twelve of the "bolt holes" or safe locations throughout the burrows and extending to the eastern half of North America. If things went south for New York they wanted Danielle safe.

And the kid was smart. She apparently had her mom's gift for languages. Once every couple of weeks Dawn would pick a new well known fairy tale or story and read it to her in English, then again the following nights a different language. Then a couple of days a week the translators took turns working with her on the conversational versions of French, Italian, Farsi, Spanish, Cantonese and Mandarin by asking her questions about the story in the language and allowing her to ask them back.

They got strange looks from some of the patrons in the coffee shop they frequently used for the chat but it was close to the bookstore. Plus they had fruit smoothies for Danielle and one of the waitresses liked to practice with them for her college conversational French class. French was the only one of the several languages that Jaye could help with, having learned it from her house keeper at a young age, but it made it more fun for her to be able to participate some in this process.

When not on nanny duty Jaye had to take a basic spells and warding class to supplement the defense they taught her and then there were the classes to learn more about her calling as a shaman. Xander because of his ability to see her gift tended to be one of her main instructors in this but sometimes the conversations just degenerated.

"Think of it like a chess board," Xander had explained one evening, "All the other pieces have to move in a direct path. Forwards, backwards, diagonal, yes, but only in one line at a time. Knights have a different purpose, to move at an angle, to think outside the box while boxing others in. Sure they will jump into the path of danger for those they protect, but they add a little chaos to the game."

"Is that why they whisper about you being the 'Slayers White Knight' in demon circles? Because you are frequently jumping into the path of danger to protect your friends," Jaye asked with a smirk.

Xander groaned softly and winced at the hated nickname. "Damn Spike. He spread that one first, then he heard the declaration that Caleb made when he took my eye about me being the 'one who sees everything' and tagged me with 'One Who Sees,' also."

"And the fact that they're both true," Jaye asked her smirk turning to laughter.

"Doesn't really matter, he still bugs me," he said slowly beginning to grin.

"He's a British vampire who knows almost all the Scooby Gangs' buttons, why wouldn't he bug you?" she countered. "I still can't believe you guys used to let him babysit Dawn."

"What? And you've lived the angelic life? Don't forget I can ask your brother for dirt if I need to," Xander forced his grin into a mock glare that had them both breaking into fits of giggles.

"I give up," she cried wiping away the tears of laughter and waving one hand in mock surrender. "So are we both chaos or is one of us chaos and the other balance?"

"You use minor shake ups and chaos to bring balance into things. I wade in where the powers have their carefully laid plans and shake it up a bit because I don't like the outcome they are predicting. I like pawns, kings and queens to live. We both have our place," he answered far more soberly than before.

She nodded liking the answer.

Two days before the gallery opening, Jaye took Danielle for a walk through the park. On the way they dropped off some papers at Mr. Ramirez's office for Dawn since she and Faith were shopping for shoes to match the dress she was wearing to the opening.

Jesse Ramirez's office was a chaotic but comfortable place that Jaye didn't mind visiting. It looked nothing like a busy Manhattan firm should and everything like a Southwestern native country lawyer's office should. It suited him well. And she got to pretend that she didn't see the sadness in his eyes when he was in that environment.

The shaman in her knew something was out of balance in his life, but the animals hadn't told her to act on anything yet so she kept quiet about her concerns. She just chatted with him for a couple of minutes, gave him the envelope from the Council and left.

Jaye had just finished maneuvering the stroller down the steps to the sidewalk and started to put Danielle in when the white van pulled up squealing tires and brakes. Instantly she felt fear and confusion wash over her before her training with Xander and Faith kicked in. "Hold on tight," she whispered to Danielle who clung to her neck. As she let go of the stroller and began to run, she broke off one of the magical danger alert tabs from the stroller. It would only take a few minutes but the Watchers would be after them if they didn't get free.

And twenty seconds later she was down, shot by two tranquilizer darts. She only had just enough strength to turn as she fell so that Danielle would not be crushed. She clung to the girl thinking, 'I've failed,' while listening to her frightened cries as the world went gray.

A little later when she woke up to ugly gray walls of a prison type cell with two gray painted cinder block walls and 2 with metal bars, one shared with the next cell. There was a privacy curtain hanging from the ceiling to give some modesty to the toilet area.

As she glanced she was relieved to find her charge was in the cell with her playing with her Astronaut Curious George. "Danielle, are you hurt?" Jaye asked in French, her mind was racing to remember whether they had brought the toy with them when they left that morning or if this was bigger than the side street kidnapping it appeared to be. At the same time her eyes checked over the girl for any signs of harm.

"I got a boo-boo on my elbow, but the man with the shiny head put on a band-aid and gave me George out of our bag since I was good," the young girl said moving to snuggle beside of Jaye on the cot in the small room.

The woman wrapped her arms around the girl in a relieved hug.

Opening her eyes again she realized they both still had their special homing beacon necklaces on. 'What kind of moron kidnappers are these anyway?' she wondered. 'Still have jewelry, still have toys, keeps us together. Why take us in the first place?'

Her hands began to move towards the two pendants to activate the homing device when she saw the damned monkey shake its head and say *not yet.*

Even if she did want to rip the stuffing out of it, she was grateful the little monkey was there.

She checked Danielle more thoroughly while trying not to frighten the child. There were actually 2 band-aids on the girl's arm on the outside where she assumed her elbow had scraped the ground in the fall but the one on the inside looked like someone had drawn blood.

Her own arm had a similar band-aid. Her thoughts began racing. _Were they randomly selected or targeted kidnap victims? And if targeted, were they the right targets?_ That was the scariest thought of all.

Daniel had been in the city all of 3 hours. He'd checked in to his hotel and left the others unpacking in their rooms. He decided to visit the corner coffee shop to get a good blend for the hotel coffee pot. He would be here for 4 days and needed decent coffee to function properly. If Jack knew he was stepping outside the hotel then Daniel would be bombarded with company and he wanted five blessed minutes to himself. Not that he would begrudge Jack the time at all, but this exhibit was tough for him. Katherine had saved him from total apocalyptic career failure. She had seen his potential and believed in him when no one else did. This exhibit was a celebration of her life after a period of grieving. But he still missed her terribly.

And she had encouraged him to keep pursuing his dreams. Though he wondered what she would have thought of the ongoing dream he'd been having for months now of the young woman with the honey colored hair. He was starting to question if she was dream or memory now though because there was a necklace in the dream and he'd found the necklace the night before. He was wearing it now because she had said it held protections of some sort. He sighed wished again in his heart that he could talk to Katherine. It just wasn't the sort of thing he would take to Jack or Sam.

Then suddenly he felt a pinch like a bee sting near his neck and the world went fuzzy. His last thought was, '_Forgot to check the calendar. What day was it again?_' Then the world went black.

When Daniel woke he was not alone. He was resting in on a bed in a cell with another man about 30 and in the cell next to them there was a woman about 25 and a small girl.

He sat up holding his pounding head. 'It must have been a tranquilizer. They always give me a migraine,' he thought with a groan. Then he looked at his arms.

"Why did they take blood?" he asked out loud. Not surprisingly the other two adults just shrugged.

The child had fallen asleep so the woman covered her with the blanket and stood to approach the other cell. The only concession to the fear that she was apparently hiding from the girl was the stuffed monkey which she continued to cling to instead of tucking it in with the child.

"Hi, I'm Jaye Tyler. Some lame brain thought it would be fun to kidnap the kid and the nanny today. What's your story?" she asked with forced bravado.

"Daniel. I was just going for coffee. And the world went black," the man with glasses answered.

"I was grabbed from my mechanics shop," the other man in the cell offered.

"Do you have a name?" she questioned.

"Several. But the one I'm using right now is Carl," he answered with several seconds of hesitation.

"Witness protection?" Daniel asked.

"Nothing quite so formal but I definitely fear for my life whenever I have to run," he admitted.

"Do we have any reason to be afraid of you?" Jaye asked.

"Not as long as you leave my family alone," he answered in a tone full honesty and the promise of keeping his word if necessary.

"Then we have no problems," the other man promised with equal honesty.

Jaye nodded in agreement. "I have to ask this because I am confused and I really don't want it to be different at this moment. But did they leave you with your personal items? I mean we have ours including George here. Well I don't have my purse but I mean I still have my jewelry and my shoes with laces. What the heck is going on?"

Daniel felt around his neck. He still had his ID tags and the necklace with the pendant. And he felt his pockets. He even still had his wallet. He looked back up at Jaye and nodded to her.

They turned to 'Carl'. He shook his head and said, "I didn't have anything on me when they grabbed me, it was locked up in my tool box."

Jaye nodded, looked back at the monkey and spoke once more, "I wonder if they will give me some crayons or sidewalk chalk. When she wakes up, George will only work for about 20 minutes of play time and I only know so many fairy tales."

She said it out loud hoping there were microphones to record things at the moment. She really needed either crayons, markers or chalk to bring help. The monkey told her to wait until she could put wards up on the cell before activating the homing beacon. Too bad the wax lion wasn't with her, or else she would have a nice candle tonight. But she couldn't burn George. Danielle liked him too much. True the message meanings had gotten clearer but they could still piss her off. And the mould-a-rama was all the way back in Niagara. Huh. Maybe she should check the zoo, or Coney Island to see if they had one. It wouldn't hurt to have spares.

"Well we could help with stories until they have some, maybe," Daniel offered.

"Hey, as long as I'm not singing _American Pie_ and trying to torch blue jello jellyfish, I'll help," the other man offered with a half laugh.


End file.
